Agate
by heylalaa
Summary: Ensemble; — Untuk mereka yang meninggalkan. Dari mereka yang ditinggalkan.


**Fandom: **Persona 4**  
Characters: **Investigation Team, Nanako**  
Disclaimer: **P4 © Atlus**  
Notes: **GAAAH—kangen! Saya kangen sama fandom ini. Tapi mungkin anda nggak kangen sama saya. Dan malah seneng karena saya udah nggak nyampah di fandom ini, haha.  
**Notes2: **Ini saya temuin tadi pas ngebersihin dokumen di notebook, dan kayaknya ini seharusnya saya publish pas hari ayah. Tapi karena udah lewat dan saya lupa—jadi saya publish sekarang aja.  
**Notes3: **Hati-hati terhadap pergantian POV yang nggak jelas. Enjoy! :)

* * *

—**Agate—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

Kau.

Ya, kau.

Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali bertanya kepadamu: siapa anakmu yang sebenarnya? Apakah anakmu adalah lembaran-lembaran dokumen bertuliskan seribu satu hal yang berurusan dengan uang dan harta? Apakah anakmu adalah komputer berisikan grafik dan angka-angka saham yang bergerak bagaikan _roller coaster_ yang tidak pernah kita naiki bersama? Apakah anakmu adalah tumpukan uang dan rumah mewah dan patung-patung yang berdiri gagah di depan rumah kita?

Atau, apakah anakmu adalah aku?

Aku tak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Apakah bagimu dokumen-dokumen itu jauh lebih berharga daripada aku? Darah dagingmu sendiri? Anak yang istrimu jaga dan rawat selama sembilan bulan. Yang ia bawa dan ia elus dengan lembut kala bulan menjemput malam. Yang ia tumpahi dengan jutaan harapan dan impian penuh lengkung keindahan sang pelangi.

Yang ia lahirkan dengan susah payah, dan kemudian kau terlantarkan begitu saja.

Saat kecil, aku selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat, kau akan menoleh padaku. Jika aku bisa bersinar lebih terang daripada harta-hartamu, bila jumlah piala dan piagamku bisa melampaui jumlah dokumen-dokumen perjanjian yang kau miliki, jikalau aku bisa membanggakan dan membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitarku dan membuat mereka mau menggenggam tanganku, kupikir kau akan mau menatapku.

Namun, ternyata kenyataan tidaklah semanis impian.

Saat kupikir semua perjuanganku akan membuahkan hasil, kau malah membuangku. Ke desa kecil dan terpencil ini—Inaba. Kau bahkan tak mau membawaku ke luar negeri, tak mempedulikan segala hal yang kuberikan padamu (nilai, piala, piagam, kebanggaan, kebahagiaan—_segalanya_!), dan melangkah pergi dengan koper-koper kerjamu tanpa sekali pun menoleh padaku.

Padaku, yang adalah anak kandungmu.

Tatapanmu hanya terarah pada tempat di mana kau dapat menciptakan tambang uang. Lagi dan lagi.

...Hei, kau tahu satu hal? Kala aku masih kecil, aku menjadikanmu sebagai tokoh idolaku. Aku bahkan menulis tentangmu saat guru menyuruhku untuk menulis tentang orang yang kukagumi. Dan aku membacakannya di hari pertemuan orang tua, di depan ibu yang menangis penuh haru, dengan keras dan lantang (karena kuharap, jauh di kantor sana, kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku).

Dan sekarang? Aku berharap agar aku tidak menjadi ayah seperti dirimu.

Aku membencimu.

* * *

Ayahanda, mengapa kau meninggalkan ibu dan aku?

Ah, sebenarnya, masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan kepadamu. Tapi kini, kau sudah tak ada. Pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Tak ada surat dengan torehan 'aku mencintaimu', atau kecupan selamat tinggal yang biasa kau berikan kala aku mulai menginjakkan kaki di alam mimpi.

Hanya ada aku. Dan ibunda yang kemudian menangis sementara aku memeluknya.

Tak tahukah bahwa seharusnya engkau yang berada di sampingnya? Tak tahukah kau bahwa saat ia kelelahan dan menginginkan kehangatan untuk terlepas dari segala beban, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah belaian tangan dan ciuman singkatmu? Tak tahukah bahwa kau yang semestinya berada di sini—di tempat ini, di sebelah_nya_—menemani melewati segala permasalahan yang ada?

Bukankah itu artinya pernikahan, Ayahanda? Untuk mengarungi lautan deras penuh dengan badai dan ombak ini berdua?

Ayahanda tercinta, tak bisakah kau mendengar suara hati kami yang retak?

Dahulu, kau mengajariku akan banyak hal. Kau membacakanku begitu banyak puisi bertaburkan keindahan dunia dan dongeng berlapiskan euforia cinta. Kau menggandeng dan mengantarkan diriku yang lemah ini menuju sekolah ketika aku masih berumur enam tahun. Kau mengelus rambutku, menyisir dengan lembut dan menenggelamkan hidungmu di atasnya, kemudian mengatakan bahwa rambutku adalah rambut terindah kedua yang pernah engkau lihat ("Karena yang menempati tempat pertama adalah ibundamu," kau berkata dengan muka memerah, mata penuh dengan kerlipan bahagia).

Dahulu, kau membuatku percaya bahwa dunia ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang baik; oleh perempuan-perempuan secantik dan seanggun ibunda; oleh lelaki segagah dan selembut dirimu. Bahwa dunia ini hanya dipenuhi oleh pelangi dan cinta dan kupu-kupu, dan tak ada hal apapun yang bisa merusak kebahagiaan keluarga kita.

Namun kau pergi, dan bayangan itu hancur.

Sementara ibunda berubah. Wajahnya tak lagi seindah dahulu. Tawanya tak lagi semerdu yang pernah kuingat. Senyumnya tak lagi setulus yang selalu ia berikan kepadamu ketika matahari mulai meraih tahtanya.

Dan—dan ibunda mematahkan sayapku, kau tahu. Seolah-olah ia takut bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya, seperti yang dahulu kau lakukan. Ia memainkanku layaknya sebuah boneka manis yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Hanya di sini. Hanya di desa sempit dan hotel yang perlahan-lahan semakin runtuh ini.

Ia (_kau!_) merebut seluruh isi duniaku!

...Semua ini—SEMUANYA—adalah salahmu.

Aku takkan memaafkanmu.

* * *

Papa, apa kau pernah bertanya tentang teman-temanku di sekolah?

Papa, pernahkah kau berpikir mengapa anakmu selalu berlari ke arah kamar dan mengunci pintu setiap kali ia sampai di rumah?

Papa, pernahkan kau memperhatikan kantung hitam di bawah mataku?

Papa, apa kau pernah, sekali saja, peduli terhadap masalah anakmu?

Ah, ah, ah. Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku tahu apa jawabanmu: _tidak pernah_!

Kau menganggap seakan-akan dunia ini hanyalah milikmu. Dan anak hanyalah objek yang akan kau jadikan pion untuk mencapai kemenanganmu.

Kau menyuruhku untuk duduk rapi. Kau mengomeliku hanya karena tata cara makanku salah. Kau berteriak kepadaku hanya karena aku lupa mengerjakan tugas rumahku. Kau memerintahkanku untuk masuk ke kamar dan merenung saat kau tahu bahwa aku membolos sekolah, tanpa mempedulikan apapun alasanku.

Papa, apakah kau tahu bahwa ada sekelompok anak yang selalu menertawakanku?

Ada si rambut pirang yang tertawa dan diam memandangi aksi teman-temannya kepadaku. Ada si rambut hitam nan indah yang menjambak rambutku dan berkata bahwa ia membenciku. Ada si rambut cokelat yang mendorongku ke loker sepatu dan mengatakan bahwa aku menjijikan.

Tahukah kau akan semua itu, Papa?

Ah, ah, ah. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu! Betapa bodohnya aku!

Dan tahukah kau betapa munafiknya mereka saat aku berhasil lolos audisi dan menjadi bintang iklan suatu produk terkenal? Mereka menggandeng tanganku dan mengajak untuk makan di meja mereka—meja para gadis populer. Mereka merangkulku dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sahabat terbaik mereka (padahal baru saja beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka menendangku dan mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah _sampah_!).

Munafik sekali, bukan?

Kau juga tak ada bedanya seperti mereka. Kau tidak melihatku sebagai anakmu. Melainkan sebagai pion caturmu. Bagimu, aku adalah pionmu. Aku adalah bintang yang mengantarmu menuju garis kemenangan.

Aku bukan anakmu. Dan kau pun bukanlah Papaku.

Karena, Papa, kau tak mampu membaca tatapan mata yang selalu kulontarkan padamu. Kau tak bisa mengartikan segala kegelisahan yang selalu kutunjukkan saat aku berada di rumah.

Dan—apakah kau masih berani mengatakan bahwa kau adalah papaku? Kau bahkan tak pernah mendengarkan semua tangisanku!

Aku menolakmu.

* * *

Yo, Pak Tua, aku tahu kau jarang pulang ke rumah dan segalanya—tapi bisakah kau memberikanku diskon agar aku bisa membeli motor di Junes?

Ada satu motor yang kusuka. Warnanya bagus (jingga, sama seperti warna _headphone _yang kau berikan padaku saat umurku dua belas tahun), kecepatannya bisa dijamin, dan juga nyaman untuk dikendarai. Tapi, harganya sangat mahal. Uang sakuku takkan pernah cukup untuk membelinya, kau tahu.

...Kecuali kalau aku tidak makan siang di sekolah selama tiga tahun. Atau mungkin empat.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, tentu saja. Apalagi karena aku berteman dengan anak bernama Satonaka itu. Kau tahu, anak yang selalu menendangku di bagian yang... cukup sensitif, dan selalu menarikku untuk membayar steak dan segala kerakusannya di Food Court. Karena itu, kuharap kau mau menaikkan gaji sambilanku, atau menambah uang sakuku, atau mungkin memberikanku sedikit potongan harga agar aku bisa tetap hidup dengan waras di desa kecil ini.

Tenang saja. Walaupun aku telah memiliki motor, namun sepeda yang sering kita perbaiki berdua itu akan selalu kujaga. Kusimpan dan kurawat dan kubersihkan sampai mengkilat. Karena—karena itu adalah sepeda _kita_. Bukan begitu, Pak Tua?

Ah, apa kau masih ingat penyanyi kesukaan kita? Ia kini akan mengunjungi Tokyo, dan mengadakan konser di sana! Aku sedang menghitung-hitung uang tabunganku. Mungkin aku bisa mengambil beberapa dan membeli dua tiket—untukmu dan aku? Aku yakin, kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Aku penasaran, di antara segala kesibukanmu sebagai manajer, apakah kau masih mendengarkan salah satu lagu favorit kita?

Kuharap kau masih menyukainya. Karena aku juga masih. Itu mengingatkanku akan dirimu.

...Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Dengan segala kesibukanmu, aku malah berpikir bahwa sepertinya kau telah lupa akan lagu itu dan nama penyanyi kesayangan kita ini. Kau jarang di rumah. Kau jarang masuk ke kamarku dan memainkan lagu favorit kita dengan gitar tuamu. Kau jarang mendatangi garasi dan memperbaiki sepeda jinggaku dengan oli yang melumuri tangan besarmu.

Kau jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, semenjak kau menjadi manajer di Junes itu.

Tapi tak apa, tentu saja. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau bukanlah bapakku yang dulu. Bukan bapak yang kukenal dan kusayang. Bukan—bukan dia yang keren dan berani menyanyi dengan keras walaupun ibu melarang. Bukan dia yang memberikanku _headphone _jingga ini. Bukan dia yang menghadiahkanku sepeda pada ulang tahun ketiga-belasku.

Kau bukan lagi orang yang mampu membuatku merasa senang di tengah desa yang terpencil ini.

Kau—kau bukan siapa-siapaku.

Aku tidak mengenalmu.

* * *

Teddie tidak tahu darimana asal Teddie. Saat Chie-chan bertanya siapa yang melahirkan Teddie, yang Teddie lakukan hanyalah menggeleng.

Teddie bahkan tidak tahu apa artinya melahirkan!

"Itu artinya dua orang yang, erm, melakukan sesuatu? Lalu, em—mereka... membuatmu dan sehabis sembilan bulan, salah satu dari orang ini akan memunculkanmu ke dunia," Chie-chan menjawab dengan nada tidak yakin, lalu Yosuke mengomel dan berkata bahwa itu adalah penjelasan terburuk yang pernah ia kenal. Kemudian Chie-chan balas membentak Yosuke dan dalam sekejap, mereka telah melupakan keberadaan Teddie di sini.

Bila melahirkan berarti membuat, Teddie tidak ingin memiliki Chie-chan dan Yosuke sebagai orang yang melahirkan Teddie. Teddie bosan mendengarkan mereka bertengkar hanya untuk memperebutkan diri Teddie yang tampan ini.

Berbeda lagi dengan reaksi Nao-chan.

"Orang yang melahirkan?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan Teddie untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan muka yang agak memerah. Teddie tidak tahu kalau ternyata Nao-chan memiliki sedikit masalah dengan alat pendengarannya. Gadis cantik yang malang.

Lalu Nao-chan menaruh tangan di bawah dagunya. "Jadi, ada sperma dan ada ovum, lalu mereka bertemu dan menghasilkan zigot. Kemudian selama beberapa jam zigot ini akan berkembang menjadi blablablabla—"

Teddie tidak lagi mendengarkan segala perkataan Nao-chan. Banyak kosakata yang tidak Teddie mengerti! Apa itu blastula? Apa pula itu endoderm? Pantas saja Yosuke menganggap Nao-chan sebagai kamus berjalan. Ia tahu banyak hal yang sama sekali tidak penting dan terlalu merepotkan untuk diingat-ingat.

Sensei malah menjawab dengan senyum. "Orang yang melahirkan dan mengantarkanmu ke dunia ini disebut sebagai orangtua, Teddie."

"Orangtua? Apakah itu artinya mereka tua, Sensei?"

"Ya. Mereka jauh lebih tua daripada kita, anak-anaknya. Tapi terkadang mereka juga kekanak-kanakan seperti kita. Dan mereka menyayangi kita."

Ah, akhirnya Teddie mengerti!

"Sensei lebih tua dari Teddie. Dan Sensei menyayangi Teddie. Apakah artinya Sensei orangtua Teddie?"

Lalu, Sensei tertawa. Ia menjawab, "Bukan, Ted. Orangtua berbeda dengan teman. Mereka mempunyai hubungan yang spesial. Sebuah ikatan yang takkan pernah terputus."

Karena hal itulah, kini Teddie suka sekali bertanya-tanya. Di manakah kamu, wahai orangtua Teddie? Apakah kamu menyayangi Teddie? Apakah kamu juga memakai kostum beruang seperti Teddie? Ataukah kamu memakai kostum lain? Apakah kamu mau bertukar kostum dengan Teddie setiap harinya dan menemani Teddie di dunia shadow?

Itu akan sangat menyenangkan—walau Teddie tak tahu apakah kesenangan yang Teddie dapatkan bersama kamu akan sama menyenangkannya dengan yang Teddie dapatkan bersama Sensei dan yang lainnya.

Orangtua Teddie, apakah kamu benar-benar ada?

...Teddie tidak tahu. Teddie harap Teddie tahu. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

Teddie tidak mengerti tentangmu.

* * *

Apakah Anda tahu bahwa saya suka memperhatikan Anda?

Saya suka melihat punggung Anda, sementara tangan bergerak cepat dan menorehkan tinta hitam di atas putihnya kertas. Menuliskan segala fakta dan bukti yang akan mengantarkan Anda kepada jalan kebenaran yang terbentang.

Punggung Anda seolah mengumpamakan seberapa kuatnya determinasi yang tersimpan. Lebar, besar, kokoh, kuat dan terlihat sulit untuk dihancurkan.

Saya ingat bagaimana Anda selalu membelai rambut saya sebelum pergi. Lembut dan menenangkan. Saya ingat bagaimana Anda selalu membisikkan kata-kata penuh keadilan yang selalu menjadi inspirasi saya. Bagaimana Anda mengatakan bahwa setiap kriminal pasti bisa Anda temukan, karena kejahatan takkan pernah bersih—takkan pernah sempurna. Kejahatan pasti selalu meninggalkan noda yang tidak mampu terhapuskan, sementara kebenaran akan menjadi cahaya untuk mencari asal muasal sang noda.

Dan saya ingat saat di mana kakek memanggil saya ke ruangannya. Saat itu Anda dan ibu sedang berpergian, memecahkan kasus yang sulit untuk dikuak oleh detektif-detektif lain. Tapi Anda berbeda, saya tahu—walaupun saat itu saya masih berumur lima tahun. Saya tahu bahwa Anda akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik dari yang paling baik.

Kala itu, Yakushiji-san memandang saya dengan sedih. Walau saya tidak tahu mengapa.

Kemudian kakek berkata bahwa beliau ingin saya menjadi kuat. Bahwa ia ingin saya memiliki determinasi luas, lebar dan kokoh (seperti _Anda_). Bahwa ia ingin saya menyimpan dan memahat sebuah rasa keadilan yang teguh di dalam hati saya.

Lalu, ia mengatakan bahwa Anda dan ibu telah tiada.

Saya tidak ingat apakah saat itu saya menangis atau tidak. Yang saya ingat hanyalah kemudian kakek memeluk saya, membenamkan tubuh kecil ini ke dalam dadanya yang bidang. Saya juga ingat bahwa Yakushiji-san menangis dan membisikkan kata-kata '_gadis malang_' berkali-kali.

Saya ingat saat itu hujan. Sangat, sangat deras.

Walaupun Anda telah tiada, saya masih sangat menghormati Anda.

Mungkin Anda tidak dapat mendengar permintaan saya sekarang—tapi, bisakah untuk kali ini saja, saya bersikap seperti anak kecil? Bisakah saya sedikit egois—hanya untuk kali ini saja? Besok, saya berjanji bahwa saya akan menjadi akan menjadi orang dewasa yang terhormat seperti Anda dan ibu. Saya berjanji akan mengambil semua mozaik-mozaik yang Anda tinggalkan dan melanjutkan langkah Anda untuk mencapai kebenaran yang absolut.

Karena itu, bolehkah saya meminta satu hal?

Saya ingin Anda mengetahui bahwa Anda (ayahayahayah_ayah_) adalah idola saya. Orang yang saya kagumi. Panutan saya. Dan akan, akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling saya sayangi.

Saya mengagumi Anda.

* * *

Hei, Yah! Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Kuharap baik-baik saja.

Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Kau ingat anjing yang kupungut bersama Yukiko? Yang saat itu kuberi nama Jet Li walaupun engkau mengatakan bahwa itu adalah nama yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya? Ya, dia sudah besar sekarang. Makannya juga banyak. Sampai-sampai aku kewalahan untuk menuruti semua permintaannya!

Dan sepertinya ia ingin sekali bermain denganmu lagi, Yah.

Aku sudah lupa berapa lama tahun berlalu semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan kami. Mungkin sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun?

Oh, kau pasti akan terkejut melihatku, Yah.

Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang hanya bisa meniru setiap jurus-jurus yang kau ajarkan untukku, atau yang Jet Li dan Jackie Chan lakukan di televisi. Aku sudah bisa melakukan jurus-jurus itu dengan sangat sempurna. Tendangan salto? Tendangan dobel? Atau tendangan melompat sekaligus menjatuhkan wajah lawan ke tanah? Aku sudah bisa melakukan semuanya! Aku bahkan sudah menciptakan jurus terbaruku sendiri. Tendangan itu mampu membuat lawanku melayang ke udara dan menjadi bintang di langit sana. Bukankah itu keren sekali?

...Kuharap kau bisa melihatnya, Yah.

Aku masih sering berlatih, Yah. Di lapangan yang sama. Hanya saja, kali ini yang menemaniku adalah teman lelakiku. Ia pandai bermain pedang—aku bahkan sempat mengiranya sebagai reinkarnasi salah seorang samurai terkenal zaman dahulu. Tapi saat aku bertanya seperti itu, ia hanya tertawa.

Ia orang yang baik. Sangat, sangat baik. Ia yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku ingin menjadi pelindung kota ini. Bukan hanya pelindung bagi Yukiko yang lemah dan bagaikan putri. Tetapi pelindung bagi setiap orang yang ada Inaba.

Aku menyukai Inaba. Di kota inilah aku bertemu dengan semua teman-temanku. Di kota inilah aku hidup, tumbuh dan berkembang di bawah pengamatanmu. Dan di kota inilah, aku sadar bahwa aku ingin menjadi tameng bagi mereka semua yang membutuhkan.

Bahwa aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi mereka.

Seperti Jackie Chan! Atau Jet Li!

...Hei, Yah, ingatkah engkau saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku selalu memimpikan orang yang kusayangi, atau kukagumi? Kuharap kau masih ingat, di manapun kau berada saat ini (aku yakin itu tempat yang baik, Yah! Ibu yang mengatakannya padaku!). Akhir-akhir ini aku memimpikan banyak orang. Souji-kun, Yukiko, Yosuke (aku tak percaya aku benar-benar memimpikannya!), dan banyak teman lainnya.

Dan kemarin, aku memimpikan seseorang yang teramat sangat kurindukan.

Aku memimpikanmu.

* * *

Woy, Tua Bangka, apa di sana kau berselingkuh?

Kuharap tidak. Karena kalau ya, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri dan mengejarmu untuk memukul wajah bodohmu itu dengan papanku.

A-aku tak tahu di mana kau berada sekarang. Mungkin neraka. Mungkin juga surga—aku tidak begitu peduli. Tapi kuharap kau berada di surga, yeah? Karena kalau kau berada di neraka, kau akan menderita, dan Ma akan menangis, dan aku tak suka itu, kau tahu. Bukan karena aku sayang padamu atau apa.

Tch. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Yang paling ingin kukatakan adalah: kau menyebalkan. Dan bodoh. Dan kurang ajar. Dan aku ingin menarikmu dari surga dan menyuruhmu untuk turun ke bumi.

Lalu? Aku akan memerintahmu untuk menemani Ma di sini.

Keberadaanku di sini tak cukup untuknya, bodoh! Mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi terkadang, ia menangis di tengah malam. Mungkin ia pikir aku takkan mengetahuinya. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tahu.

Ia merindukanmu. Teramat sangat merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku yang melihatnya pun ikut merasa sakit.

Heh, Tua Bangka, saat kau meninggal, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Apakah itu Ma? Semoga saja ya. Karena aku tahu bahwa yang ada di dalam otak Ma hanyalah kamu dan kamu seorang. Mungkin ada aku. Tapi aku hanya menduduki peringkat kedua, sementara kau selalu mendapatkan tahta emas di hatinya.

H-hei. A-aku merasa bodoh karena aku mau mengatakan hal ini padamu. T-tapi, karena kau adalah ayahku yang bodoh dan tua, jadi aku merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu.

Aku menyukai seseorang. Perempuan—yang misterius dan tenang.

A-aku tak tahu apa yang kusuka darinya, Tua Bangka. Maksudku, aku suka semua hal tentangnya. Dari badan pendeknya sampai sikapnya yang tidak terduga. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan ini bisa masuk begitu saja. I-ini seperti di dalam film-film romansa sialan itu, kau tahu.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kalau di atas sana kau tertawa, akan kuminta kepada Tuhan agar kau dibuang ke neraka.

...Tua Bangka, apa yang kau sukai dari Ma? Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Di mana kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Kau belum pernah menceritakan semua hal itu. Kau tak punya cukup waktu untuk memberitahukannya kepadaku.

Kuharap kau punya waktu yang lebih banyak lagi, Tua Bangka. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, sialan!

Aku merindukanmu.

* * *

Ayah, mengapa kau tak pernah pulang?

Dulu, kau selalu pulang cepat, dan kita biasa bermain kartu bersama. Bertiga. Kau, aku dan Ibu. Biasanya kau akan selalu kalah, sementara aku dan ibu bergantian menang. Biasanya kau akan melakukan sebuah tarian aneh sebagai hukuman atas kekalahanmu. Dan biasanya, aku akan tertawa, bersama ibu, dan kau pun ikut tertawa.

Kita tertawa bersama.

Hei, Ayah, sudah berapa lama kita tidak tertawa bersama? Semenjak orang jahat itu—yang sering diberitakan di televisi—berkeliaran di Inaba, kau semakin jarang menampilkan tawamu lagi. Bukan, bukan tawa terpaksa seperti yang sering kau keluarkan sekarang. Tapi tawa yang sebenarnya. Gelak tawa yang dulu sering kau keluarkan.

Yang sering aku, kau dan ibu, keluarkan bersama, di ruang keluarga ini.

Kau jarang pulang sekarang. Untung Kak Souji selalu menemaniku. Ia mengajakku mengobrol. Memperlihatkanku trik-trik sulap yang hanya bisa kutonton di televisi. Membantuku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah. Dan terkadang membiarkanku membantunya untuk melipat surat-surat.

Ayah, ia kakak yang baik. Kuharap ia tetap tinggal di sini selamanya, sehingga aku tak merasa sendirian apabila kau tidak pulang ke rumah.

Kak Souji mengajariku banyak hal. Ia bahkan menjawab pertanyaanku tentang apa itu kematian—yang tak pernah bisa kau jawab dengan tenang. Ia bilang orang-orang yang mengalami kematian akan hidup abadi, lalu pergi ke surga. Dan katanya, surga adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Penuh dengan pelangi, kupu-kupu, bunga-bunga berwarna-warni dan istana yang menjulang tinggi.

Kedengarannya begitu indah bukan, Ayah?

Semoga saja suatu saat nanti, kita bisa berada di sana bersama, Ayah. Kau, aku dan ibu. Bertamasya di surga dan tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi seperti saat ini.

Kuharap kau cepat pulang, Ayah. Di sini dingin dan sepi tanpa adanya gelak tawa kita bersama.

Aku mencintaimu.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes4: **Okeeee—ini abal banget. Saya nggak pernah bisa pakai sudut pandang orang pertama. Susah banget. Nggak dapet karakterisasinya. Maaf kalau terkesan banget OOCnya. :'(  
**Notes5: **POVnya jugaganti-ganti dari sembilan orang yang berbeda. Hayo, ada yang bisa tebak dengan benar? Pasti bisa dong—gampang begini. Yang pertama kali jawabannya bener dapet hadiah piring cantik yang bisa diambil di India dari saya! /digampar  
**Notes6: **Review?


End file.
